Insanity
by Engraved-Angel
Summary: A grin crossed my lips, but it wasn't a grin of happiness or laughter, it was a grin of blood lust and pure insanity. One-shot. Rated T for safety. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW. Or the characters... except Kiyoko  
**

* * *

Voices...

They were everywhere...

And I couldn't stop them from overwhelming me.

With a pained cry I fell to my knees, my hands clawing at my head as if I could drag them out unwillingly. I could feel the tears drip down my cheeks and yet I did nothing to stop them. Anything to dull the pain, anything to just make them _shut up_! I could still hear the sounds of the battle raging around me, but at the same time I knew I was powerless to help.

I could hear every pained cry around me, and it was increased ten fold inside my mind as the voices yelled at me to do things I didn't want to do.

"Stop it," I whispered, the words slipping past my lips in a jumble. "Stop it, stop it, **stop it!**" The last two words came out as a scream as I fell over onto my side, curling into the fetal position to try and stop the voices from over powering everything I was and knew. I could feel the wind picking up around me and knew that if I didn't calm down a vortex would form and rip everyone apart.

But you want that to happen. One of the voices whispered.

_No! I don't!_ I thought quickly, whimpering slightly.

Yes, yes you do. You think it would be lovely to see them all, lying there. Their heads would be disconnected or at odd angles. Blood pouring from various wounds, creating a stream, and then a river of red as it all pools into a hole to create a lake. A lake of blood that you would bathe in constantly...

"NO!" I cried, my fingernails digging into my scalp so that tiny rivulets of blood trails down my pale skin. "No, no I don't think that," I whispered fiercely, praying to whatever gods could hear me that it would be true.

Yes you do! You long to see them, large grins stretched across their mouths as you finally grant them all a final death. Release the wind! Let your fury out and wreak havoc upon everyone.

**Free yourself to the insanity that you have pushed back for so long!** Caroled a new voice.

I couldn't stop them anymore, and my hands very slowly fell from my head as I pushed myself into a kneeling position. A grin crossed my lips, but it wasn't a grin of happiness or laughter, it was a grin of blood lust and pure insanity. I looked up to my friends as they stared back at me, and I locked eyes with the only man that could hear my thoughts and the words of the voices. _"Yes..._" I whispered, and with that one word, I had embraced the voices and the sense of not caring how many I killed.

I had followed in my mother's footsteps, but I didn't care anymore as the wind whipped around me. Hiei's crimson eyes bored into mine, but somewhere inside of me, I knew that he wouldn't be faced with the same person he'd known. No. Not anymore... and never again.

As if reading my thoughts, which he probably was, he flinched back from me. I couldn't blame him though, my mind was in turmoil, at least the outer fringes were. The very core of my mind was still logical though, and that was where my conscious self was pushed. I stood up, and yet it looked as if I was staring at the scene through someone elses eyes. The wind was whirling around all of us now, the demons we had been fighting had fled as soon as they had a chance. Red sand was being picked up off the ground and starting to swirl with the wind, a vortex being formed.

_"Onna, calm yourself,"_ A new voice spoke to me, one that I didn't recognize from the turmoil. _"Push them back, I know your stronger than this,"_ He spoke again.

I trained my eyes on Hiei and blocked everyone else out, narrowing the world so that it was me, the voices, and him. _"I tried, I tried really hard. In the end, Hiei, I'm just not as strong as I needed to be," _I replied, oddly at ease with what was happening. The wind was getting faster now, and the Tantei were having trouble standing in one position. I didn't see him coming though, didn't even expect it as I found strong, warm arms hold me close.

"Damn it, Kiyoko, stop degrading yourself. You are that strong and you will push them back. You are not going to leave me," He said in my ear, tightening his hold to show that he meant it.

My body flailed to get out of his grip, even as my mind screamed at the voices to get the hell out of my body and leave me alone. I managed to twist in his arms, a dagger forming in my hands and I plunged it into him. I managed to get a glimpse of my eyes as his widened in shock, and I wanted to cry when I saw how emotionless mine were. _"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"_ I cried in my mind, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear me. That was a heart wound, true to the end. To my horror I could feel my lips twisting into a smile of content. "Stupid boy, I left you a long time ago." As soon as those words crossed my lips, I knew I had truly snapped. I watched in a sick fascination as I pulled the dagger made of spirit energy from his chest, and he fell on the ground. Defeated by the one person he had trusted more than Kurama...

I was truly, completely, and utterly... insane.

* * *

**Angel: Yeah... I'm sorry all you Hiei lovers, I'm one personally, but I couldn't think of anything else for this challenge. Eh heh... So yeah... please don't bash in my door because I killed Hiei.**

**And yes, I wrote this before I learned that demons had cores instead of hearts. -face palm-**


End file.
